1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display driver integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to a display driver IC and a display driving method for supporting various driving modes.
2. Description of Related Art
A display driver IC in a mobile device is constructed in one chip. The display driver IC converts digital video data to be displayed on a display panel into analog row data and analog column data having predetermined voltages. The display driver IC scans the row data and column data on the display panel. The column data is scanned to column lines of the display panel and the row data is scanned to row lines of the display panel.
The display driver IC receives the video data through input pads and outputs the row data and column data through output pads. Output pads outputting the column data can be located at the center of one side of the display driver IC and output pads outputting the row data can be located to both sides of the output pads outputting the column data. Interconnection lines connecting the output pads and the row lines of the display panel are arranged on a single layer. To substantially prevent the interconnection lines from being twisted the output pads outputting the row data are located at both ends of one side of the display driver IC.
The column data are simultaneously scanned to column lines corresponding thereto when all the output pads outputting the column data are activated. The row data are sequentially scanned to row lines corresponding thereto through output pads activated in a predetermined order. When first through nth (n is a natural number) row data respectively correspond to the row lines of a display panel, which are arranged in a predetermined order, for example, the first through nth row data are sequentially scanned to the row lines.
The display driver IC activates the output pads corresponding to the row data to scan the row data to the row lines. Here, the display driver IC can sequentially activate the output pads placed at one end of one side of the display driver IC and sequentially activate the output pads located at the other end.
Otherwise, the display driver IC can alternately activate the output pads located at both ends of one side of the display driver IC.
The order of activating output paths of the row data to scan the row data to corresponding row lines is fixed to the display driver IC. Therefore, a need exists for a chip and method for selecting the order of activating the output paths.